


Kiss Me Kiss Me

by foreveryours_1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson Surprises Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates, POV Jackson Whittemore, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pack is Confused, Reference to Top Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Pack Finds Out, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson decides to visit, well more like surprise, his boyfriend, by coming home from London, during his lacrosse game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from. But I couldn't focus on writing another chapter of Ohana Means Family, so I decided to write this thing. My obsession with Stackson is almost as bad as my obsession with Sterek. They're my top two OTPs from Teen Wolf. Followed by Stanny and Stisaac. So yeah. I don't know. I hope this is good and that you guys enjoy it.

To say that Jackson was excited would be an understatement. He was pretty damn ecstatic. He has been back in Beacon Hills for about 4 hours now, and in just one hour he’d be heading to his old school to watch his boyfriend’s lacrosse game. He knows how good Stiles has gotten over the years, especially since Stiles visited him in London and they played lacrosse the entire day. To say that Jackson was impressed and surprised was one thing, but Jackson was so proud that he would be able to share this with his boyfriend. Now as he made his way to the already full bleachers, Jackson made sure to stay hidden until the end of the game. He didn’t want anyone to notice him and ruin the surprise for Stiles. He also made sure to wear strong cologne to throw off the other wolves noses so they wouldn’t be able to smell him out. Knowing that he still had a couple of minutes before the game started, he decided to mess with Stiles, knowing he’d be looking at his phone.

 

[Locker Rooms]

Stiles had just finished changing when his phone went off alerting him of a new message from Jackson. He couldn’t help but smile, ignoring Isaac’s questioning look. He fished his phone out from his jeans and opened the message;

  *           **From Jackson:** Hey babe, good luck during the game tonight. I know you’ll win this. I’m going out with some friends, so when the game ends I probably won’t answer my phone. But I just wanted to wish you good luck and to tell you that I love you. <3



Stiles probably looked like a lunatic with how big his smile was. He really doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Jackson, but he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

  *           **To Jackson:** Hey babe. Thank you for that text message, I’m pretty sure I’m freaking Isaac and Scott out with how big I’m smiling right now. It’s okay, have fun with your friends. We’re going to head over to Derek’s after the game anyways. I love you too. I gotta go, Coach is here.



After putting his phone away, he decided to at least act like he was paying attention to Coach, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about Jackson. God, he missed him so much.

 

[Back at the Bleachers]

Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking about what Stiles just said,  _I’m pretty sure I’m freaking Isaac and Scott out with how big I’m smiling right now._  ‘Heh, wait till he sees me tonight.’ Jackson thought to himself, but was quickly pulled back to reality when he noticed both teams coming out to the field. He really hoped that with so many people in the stands he’d be well hidden, he doesn’t want to be the reason that Stiles looses the game because he couldn’t concentrate. Before he knew it, the game was starting and the Cyclones were winning and Jackson couldn’t be more proud of his boyfriend. Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Boyd and another boy, that when Jackson opened up his senses turned out to be a wolf, were dominating the field, while Danny was dominating the goal. He was so proud of his pack that he could feel how smug and content his wolf was under the skin. When halftime came, BH was up 5-1, the pack each making one goal each. When Jackson caught sight of his boyfriend, all sweaty and panting, he wanted nothing more than to rush in there and take him to bed. But he was able to reel in the wolf and stay seated on the bleachers. He really wanted his plan to go smoothly and not ruin it because he couldn’t control his dick.

 

After half time, the pack and Stiles continued to dominate the field, and Jackson couldn’t stop preening and feeling smug at the fact that people in the stands were cheering on his boyfriend. There was on moment during the game, where one of the players from the other team crashed into Stiles and the whole field went quiet, until Stiles stood up laughing. Jackson felt instant relief at his mate being okay. After that, the game continued and by the time the game ended, 15-2, the bleachers were going crazy. Everyone rushed onto the field to congratulate the team, but he decided to stay back until he noticed the team heading to the locker rooms. He waited a couple of minutes before following the team and making sure he stayed far behind so that he wouldn’t be caught by anyone from the team or the pack.

 

[Locker room]

The entire team was vibrating with excitement at their win tonight, and Coach was ecstatic! He was going on and on about what an amazing game it was and how he knew we’d make it to states. “Stilinski! That was one of your best games this season, I don’t know what happened, but keep it up.” Coach said to Stiles and he couldn’t help but beam back at the Coach. “Thanks Coach, I just had some motivation from someone important.” He could almost see the confused faces on the pack, but that’s for another day. “Well, whoever this person is, don’t let them go.” Coach said before turning around to head into his office. “Don’t plan on it.” Stiles felt giddy with excitement, he was about to text Jackson when he remembered that he was going out. ‘Oh well, I’ll leave him a message later.’ Stiles thought as he headed to the showers. After showering, he made his way to his locker to get dressed, noticing that Isaac, Scott, Danny, Boyd and Liam where still waiting for him. Once he was done getting dressed, he grabbed his stuff and motioned for the guys to follow him to the parking lot. “Oh my god guys. That was an awesome game! Don’t you think?” Stiles asked excitedly and got really loud confirmations from his pack mates he couldn’t help but smile a little sad, ‘I wish Jackson was here to celebrate this with us.’

 

[Parking Lot]

After listening in to the guys in the locker room, he decided to wait until he heard Stiles making his way out the door. Thanks to werewolf senses, he was able to get away fast enough that the other wolves wouldn’t notice him just yet, so he headed out the parking lot in order to wait for his boyfriend, he just had to find a place to hide. He decided to just hide behind Stiles’ car and wait there. He was glad to know that he didn’t have to wait all that long before he could hear and see his boyfriend walking towards his car. ‘Perfect. Now I just have to wait for the perfect moment.’ Jackson thought to himself as he watched Stiles talking to guys. “Alright guys, who’s ridding with whom? I know Scott has his bike, and Danny has his car, so that leaves Boyd, Liam and Isaac.” He could hear Stiles addressing the guys, and he figured that this was the perfect chance to do what he wanted, before it was too late. He was glad that Stiles had his back to him, and the others seemed preoccupied figuring out who was going with whom. So with that he slowly made his way towards his boyfriend.

 

He was glad the others hadn’t noticed him just yet, because it gave him the chance to cover Stiles’ eyes with his hands and lean in to whisper in his ear; “Guess who?” Jackson chuckled when he felt Stiles tense underneath his hands and tried to spin around, but he wasn’t letting go yet. He wanted Stiles to play along.

 

\---

Stiles and the guys where so immersed in their conversation that they didn’t notice anyone sneaking up on them, until Stiles stopped talking in the middle of a sentence and seemed to tense up, before he tried to turn around but found that he couldn’t. “Nope, you have to guess who it is.” That voice, he knows that voi- “JACKSON?!” He quickly pried Jackson’s hands from his eyes and turned around not believing what he was hearing. “But- how-what-why?” Stiles couldn’t formulate a complete sentence since he was shocked that his boyfriend, who he believed to be in London this entire time, was standing in front of him. “Jackson? What are you doing here?” Danny asked his best friend. “I wanted to surprise someone and decided to come and support my pack mates at their lacrosse game.” Jackson was smirking, while looking at Stiles. “Wait, this is Jackson? As in the guy that first turned into a kanima?” Liam asked, looking like a confused puppy. “The one and only. An you’re Liam, right?” Jackson asked the young wolf. “Yeah. How’d you know?” Liam asked the older wolf, “Oh Stiles has kept me informed about everything happening here in BH. Great game, by the way.” At the mention of Stiles talking to Jackson, the rest of the guys turned to Stiles, confusion evident on their faces. “You’ve been talking to Jackson and you didn’t tell us? What the fuck dude.” Scott had this kicked puppy look, and Stiles just sighed. “Yes Scott, I’ve been talking to Jackson and I didn’t tell you because you were always with Allison, and it just didn’t seem like a big deal.” Stiles was pretty pissed that Scott was getting upset about him and Jackson talking, he really didn’t want to know how he’d take it when he found out he was actually dating Jackson. He decided to tune out everyone else, and just focused on Jackson’s warm body behind him.

 

\---

At Scott’s comment about him and Stiles talking, he could feel Stiles’ anger and he knows that the pack doesn’t know about the two of them, because they both wanted to be present before they got around to telling them, but he hates when Stiles is upset, and his wolf is whining at the smell of anger coming from his mate, so Jackson did the only thing he could think about. “Hey, come here.” He dragged Stiles into a hug, knowing that they calmed the shorter boy down. He could feel Stiles’ anger start to disappear, so he leaned his forehead against his mates, waiting for Stiles to look up, before pressing a kiss to his lips. Jackson brought his hands up to Stiles’ jaw in order to hold him in place, while caressing his cheeks. When they pulled away, he could see the faint blush on Stiles’ cheek and he just couldn’t help it, he planted a bunch of small kisses on both of his cheeks knowing it’d make Stiles laugh. And it did, and god does he love that sound. “You did great out their baby. I’m so proud of you and how far you’ve come since I left.” Jackson couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend. Stiles beamed at the former co-captain’s praise. “Thank you baby. But I think we should deal with those five over there before they have an aneurism.” Stiles patted Jackson’s cheek affectionately, before turning around in order to face his pack mates and his best friend. Jackson could only laugh at his boyfriend’s antics, before locking his arms around Stiles’ waist.

 

Jackson couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth when he noticed the shocked yet confused faces on the other guys. “What the hell, Stiles? Why are you kissing Jackson and why are you guys calling each other pet names?” Scott looked pretty mad, and Jackson just had to roll his eyes. “Cool it, McCall. If you must know, Stiles and I are dating.” Jackson stood protectively next to Stiles waiting for Scott to say something. “You can’t be serious. Stiles please tell me he’s joking? You’re not really dating Jackson, are you?” Scott couldn’t believe what he just witnesses. “Yeah I am, actually. Do you have a problem with that, Scott?”  Stiles was glaring at his best friend, he couldn’t believe that he was acting this way. “What? No. I mean. It’s just. It’s Jackson! How long has this been going on?” Scott could tell that that was the right question to ask, because Stiles no longer smelled pissed off. “About 2 years. It’ll be 3 years in May, actually.” Jackson beamed down at Stiles, happy with how things have been going for the both of them so far. “TWO YEARS?! Why didn’t you tell me? Us? The pack? Does Derek know? What about your dad, Stiles? Does he know?” Scott was confused, why had his best friend kept this from him for almost three years. “Yes Scott, two years. I didn’t tell you, because Jax and I agreed we both wanted to be together when we told the pack. Of course Derek knows. Jackson asked Derek if it was okay for us to date. And he had to know in order for me to go visit Jackson. And of course my dad knows, we both told him the day it happened. And again, he had to know in order for me to go to London.” Stiles said, leaning back into his boyfriend’s chest. “Wait, you’ve been to London? When was this? Why didn’t I know about this?” Scott asked as the same time that Danny spoke for the first time all night; “I really didn’t see this coming.” “Well, you know how I’d leave for most of the summer and then during the last week of breaks? Yeah, well I was visiting Jackson. You didn’t know, because Derek said he wouldn’t tell the pack since it really wasn’t your business and Dad didn’t say anything, well for obvious reasons. He’s my dad.” Stiles was getting tired of this conversation already. Jackson, noticing his mate’s mood, decided to put an end to this conversation. “Alright, lets post-pone anymore questions until we get to Derek’s. I’m going with Stiles. Scott you take Isaac. Danny can you take Boyd and Liam with you?” Jackson really hoped his best friend said yes, because he wanted to be alone with Stiles. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Danny responded, as if knowing what Jackson wasn’t saying. “Okay, it’s settled. We’ll meet you back at Derek’s.” With that, Jackson grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him to the Jeep.

 

[Derek’s Place]

Arriving at Derek’s place, Jackson didn’t know what to expect. He hasn’t seen anyone from the pack since he left for London three years ago and he’s worried that, even though Derek accepts him as his beta, the rest of the pack won’t accept him. “Babe, I know what you’re thinking. They’ll accept you. They might have questions, Lydia may yell at you, but they won’t keep you from the pack; especially if they don’t want a pissed of Derek or me on their asses. Just calm down.” Stiles turned to his boyfriend, who he could tell was panicking. He grabbed Jackson’s face and planted a quick, yet reassuring kiss on his lips. “Come on, let’s get this over with.” Stiles motioned for Jackson to get out of the car. Once Jackson got out the car, he met Stiles in front of the Jeep and took Stiles' hand in his, before giving Stiles a quick kiss. “Ready?” Stiles asked Jackson. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jackson responded and with that they both headed up to the house.

 

The moment they both stepped into the house, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. When they all noticed Jackson was back all hell broke loose. “Why are you here?” “Since when are you back in BH?” “How long do you plan on staying?” “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were coming back?” “Why are you and Stiles holding hands?” The last one was from Allison. Jackson seemed overwhelmed at all the questions that where being asked. “Enough! Ask you questions one at a time. He doesn’t need to be overwhelmed because you guys don’t understand the concept of not talking at the same time.” Jackson has never been as grateful towards Derek as he was in that moment.

 

“Uh. Hey guys. I’m back because I wanted to surprise Stiles. I got in about four hours before the game. I’m here for at least a week or so. I haven’t decided yet. I did tell someone. I told our Alpha and John. We’re holding hands because he’s my mate.” Jackson squeezed Stiles hand when he said ‘mate’. That had everyone flipping shit. “What do you mean ‘he’s your mate’?’” Allison asked once again. “Exactly what I meant, he’s my mate. I mean, it’s a given since we’ve been together for almost three years now.” Jackson calmly explained to everyone in the room. “You’ve been together for three years?! When did this happen?” That was Lydia this time. “Well, we started talking the summer I left for London, and when he came to visit me, we confessed our feeling for each other and well now here we are. Three years later.” Jackson could tell how happy Stiles was to hear him talking about their relationship like it was the greatest thing ever. Which, it truly was. Jackson couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten with Stiles. “Why didn’t you tell us, Stiles? I thought we were pack.” Erica sounded hurt. “I didn’t tell you guys because Jackson and I agreed we both wanted to be together when told the rest of the pack. We talked to Derek about it when we started dating and he had no problem with us keeping it a secret. So yeah, that’s why I never said anything.” Stiles responded, as he pulled Jackson to one of the open couches so they didn’t have to stay standing while having this conversation. “And before you flip shit, yes Derek knew all this time because Jackson asked our Alpha for permission to date me the same day he asked my dad.” Stiles felt the need to clarify why the Alpha knew about them and the pack didn’t. “Can we please stop talking about my relationship with Stiles and enjoy the guys winning the game tonight?” Jackson decided to change the subject, which Stiles was truly thankful for.

 

They had a great time celebrating the win with the rest of the pack, and Jackson got the chance to meet the other pack members that had joined while he was living in London. He got to interrogate Danny’s boyfriend. Overall, he had a great night with Stiles and his pack. He really missed being with other familiar wolves while he was in London, so his wolf was practically purring with how happy he was. But, he had other plans for him and Stiles that night, so he really wanted to get going, even if his wolf was content to stay with the pack. But at the thought of being alone with Stiles, and getting reacquainted with Stiles body, his wolf was begging to drag their mate somewhere private. “Alright guys, I had fun getting reacquainted with you guys and meeting the rest of the pack, but I really want to get home to sleep the jetlag off. We can make plans to hang out tomorrow if anything.” Jackson stood, and motioned for Stiles to come to him. After the pack said their good-byes; Stiles, knowing what his mate was thinking, dragged Jackson towards the Jeep and sped towards his house, knowing his dad wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning.

 

[Stiles’ Place]

The moment they made it to Stiles' house, Jackson wanted nothing more than to touch Stiles all over, but he wanted this to be a good night, so he made sure that the door was locked, before he pulled Stiles up the stairs towards the bedroom. Once they made it to the room, Jackson closed the door behind him, and backed Stiles into his bed, before fitting himself between his mate’s legs. He was staring at Stiles, wondering how he got so damn lucky, and he must’ve said that out loud, because Stiles was smiling up at him, “I love you so much Jackson.” Jackson loved hearing those words coming from Stiles, so he bent his head down, and pressed his lips against Stiles. He wanted to do this right, he wanted to take this slow, but as the kiss turned deeper and it got more heated, Jackson forgot about his plan to take it slow. Before they both knew it, they had taken their shirts off and were just moving against each other as they kept kissing. When they broke apart to breathe, Jackson decided that Stiles' neck needed attention so he started kissing and biting at his neck. God he loved the sounds coming from Stiles, so he continued what he was doing to Stiles before he moved down his body, kissing as he went. He decided to tease his boyfriend for a bit by kissing and biting his nipples, knowing how much it affected Stiles. And just like he expected, Stiles was moaning a little louder than before, so Jackson decided to keep going, because he wanted to hear his mate fall apart underneath him. “Jax-ungh-stop teasing.” Stiles managed to get out in between moans. Jackson decided to stop teasing his mate and started to unbuttoning Stiles' jeans and then stood up in order to rid himself of his own jeans. Once they were both naked, Jackson went to look for the bottle of lube his boyfriend keeps under the pillow from their various Skype sex sessions. He wanted to be thorough in prepping Stiles open, so he laid between his mates leg, and pushed them apart so he could get a better look at what he was doing, before he started prepping him.

 

After coating his fingers with a decent amount of lube, he pressed the tip of his index finger on Stiles' hole, before slowly pushing it in, once his index finger was in and he was sure that Stiles wasn’t in pain, he wrapped his lips around Stiles dick, which was leaking a decent amount of precum. He really didn’t mind when Stiles bucked up deeper into his mouth, because he knew that he was pleasuring his mate. He really wanted to drag this out a bit, so he took his time sucking Stiles’ dick before adding another finger in order to really start to stretch Stiles open a bit more. As he built up speed while sucking Stiles’ dick, he began moving his finger in and out slightly faster than the pace he had set for himself. He was beginning to lose himself in his mate’s smell and the arousal that was coming from the boy underneath him. Not being able to stand the smell anymore, he pushed in another finger and went all the way down on Stiles’ dick before moving his head faster, but not enough to make Stiles’ come just yet. When he could tell that Stiles was about to come, if any of the noises coming from him were any indication, he pulled his lips of off Stiles’ cock, but continued to stretch him open. He continued this for another five minutes, before he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube in order to coat his dick with it.

 

Once he finished coating his dick with a decent amount of lube, he nudged Stiles’ legs apart before pressing the tip of his cock against his mate’s hole. When he was able to get passed the tight rings of muscles, he made sure that he wasn’t hurting his mate; he continued to push in until he was balls deep in Stiles’ ass. Knowing how Stiles was when they didn’t have sex for long periods of time, he wasted no time in setting a slow but deep rhythm. With each thrust, he would go deeper and slower, knowing how crazy it drove Stiles. “If you don’t start fucking me right this instant, I will do it myself, Jackson Whittemore.” Stiles panted into his mouth. Spurred by his boyfriend’s words, he wasted no time in making his thrusts longer and faster, but switching it up when Stiles least expected it. This was one of Jackson’s favorite things about seeing Stiles for the first time in months. It made him and his wolf content, but he knew his wolf wouldn’t settle until Stiles fucked him. But right now he was just focused on pleasing his mate. When he noticed how much precum Stiles’ cock was leaking, a sign that he was almost about to cum, Jackson started going faster, making sure to hit Stiles’ prostate with each thrust. “Oh-ungh-FUCK! Jackson, don’t stop. Yes, right there. Keep going.” Stiles was panting, and Jackson couldn’t help but lean down to capture his lips in a messy kiss, “Oh fuck I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.” That was all Jackson needed before he gave one particular hard thrust, that had Stiles tensing and a second later shooting ropes of cum onto his stomach and chest, the feeling of his mate clenching around his dick and the smell of Stiles’ release hit Jackson so hard that he couldn’t help but bite down on Stiles’ neck as he came inside his mates ass. “Oh, I missed your knot. Jesus. You need to come home more often.” Stiles moaned as he felt his mate’s knot growing inside of him, it was his favorite thing about having sex with Jackson after lpmonths of being apart from each other. “Hmm. Maybe, we’ll see what happens this summer.” Jackson sounded sleepy, as he rearranged them, so that they were both underneath the cover, so that they would be able to sleep comfortably.

 

Once they were both comfortable; Stiles felt his eyes starting to droop, and he could tell that Jackson was about to fall asleep as well; when Stiles felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck. “I love you so much Stiles. I’m glad you’re mine. You don’t know how happy you make me.” Jackson mumbled into his shoulder blade. Stiles couldn’t help but smile; “I love you too Jax. I’m glad you’re my mate. Thank you for surprising me today. You’re amazing.” He could feel Jackson smiling, with one last thought, ‘ _God, how did I get so lucky?’_  They both fell into a deep sleep. Content that they were both together, at last.

 

 

 

 

 

[My Save Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com) ---- Don't be afraid to drop by my tumblr to bother me about posting Ohana Means Family. And if you'd like for me to write anything else, don't be shy and leave me prompts and ships in my ask box. xx

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be around 2k words, but 8 pages and 4,365 words later, I give you this. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. I don't know how well it will be, but that's what I have you guys for.


End file.
